Bite Me
by Carerra Os
Summary: Stiles/Scott written for a prompt one of them likes to be bitten. Read warning!


**Bite Me**

**Title:** Bite Me

**Category:** Teen Wolf

**Genre:** Smut

**Ratting:** M

**Warning:** Slash m/m

**Paring:** Scott/Stiles

**Summary:** Prompt: **Scott/Stiles, one of them likes to bite. this is begging to be written ;-)**

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing

**A/N:**_ Supper short but that's because this isn't my usual pairing and I really had no intention of writing this. Hope you enjoy any how let me know what you think. I have no idea if I will end up writing more for these two but if I do it'll probably short too and I'll just add it to this, no promises though. I actually only uploaded it because I know some of you do like this pairing, i'm still just eh I'll read it but I'd rather read Sterek. Anyways hope this isn't awful since its my first time with this pairing._

**_Oh Yeah This is SMUT! Read at your own risk._**

**Bite Me**

"Please." Stiles begged staring pleadingly into his long time friends eyes, body ridged with need. Scott knows exactly what he wants but needs to hear him ask for it, beg. He loves it when the taller teen comes completely undone for him, for the one thing he loves to do. He doesn't think Stiles' has ever been prettier then when hes trapped beneath him their hips flush cocks rubbing softly through the cloth of their pants begging to be bitten.

"Scott." Stiles whines breathlessly nails racking down the werewolves back under his shirt. Scott grins, eyes glowing yellow as he nips lightly at the others bare shoulder, not nearly hard enough to please either of them. This has been going on for some time, neither of them keeping count, the deep purple and red marks staining Stiles skin the only count they need.

"Come on." Stiles usurers him on trying to pull the lacrosse co-caption closer, wrapping his legs around narrow hips. Werewolf strength keeping him from getting more then friction against his aching cock that had his head falling back. with a kneeing noise. Scott let out a moan of his own tinted with a growl as the lanky teen used the little leverage he had to continue rutting up against his own aching cock.

"What do you want Stiles, I want you to say it." Scott growls pressing the lean wanton body beneath harder into the bed, taking control of the friction as he rocked harder against Stiles hands curled under a mole spotted back wrapping around marked shoulders keeping him right where he wanted him. Mouth watering with anticipation as the the quirky teen's mouth opened and closed in half formed words trying to get out what he wanted through the mounting pleasure.

"Scott please." He finally panted out mouth dry, all he could do was hold on tight as he let his friend take control. "Bit me!" He moaned out loudly, hissing a pleased 'yes' as the werewolf's mouth wrapped over his pulse point blunt teeth sinking in. "Fuck, fuck, do it again, again!" Stiles demanded so close.

"You want more?" Scott growls eyes glowing brighter as his teeth lengthened grazing the tips over sensitive flesh eager to sink them in.

"Yes, oh, oh god, please." The brunet begged nearly in tears his nails leaving crescents in the curly haired lacrosse players shoulders that would be healed just as soon as he moved his fingers. Scott grinned feraly at his friends scrunched face before leaning down again and letting his fans sink into the flesh of a mole dotted pectoral, blood trailing over his tongue sweet with arousal as they both came hot sticky seed spilling in their pants.

Scott laid over his friend admiring his most recent work, thumb running over the raised lightly bleeding wounds in appreciation. "Stop being all proud of your mark, its sensitive, stop touching." Stiles complained trying to bat his hand away only to be growled at the wolf fully to the forefront and the teen just gave in laying there as the werewolf continued to admire his marks.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

**THE END**

**A/N:** Well hope you liked it, I honestly can't believe I wrote it. . Never thought I'd write anything about these two. Review let me know what you think.


End file.
